The amount of digital content generated continues to increase. Further, content is collected, combined and incorporated with other content. Still further, some content continues to increase in details, resolution and/or complexity. As such, more data is typically utilized to record and maintain the content.
Increased amounts of content often result in increased needs to access the content. However, identifying and/or finding desired content can be difficult due at least in part to the increased amount of content and/or the increase amount of data utilized in recording the content.